Faerytales can come true
by KAFobes
Summary: Tristan's dad is being stalled from sending him to military school. What happens when he tries to come up with his own plan?I wrote this a couple of years ago and just found it again. Enjoy!


"Rory, phone." It was Monday afternoon, and Rory was at her computer working on her latest article for The Franklin.

"Take a message," she said.

"It's a boy," Lorelei teased.

Did I forget about Lane and Henry's chat date, Rory wondered as she jumped up to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mary."

"Tristan?" Rory got a tingle. "Why are you calling? I figured you would be half way to North Carolina by now."

"Well, I would, but there seems to be a glitch."

"A glitch?"

"Yeah... the school down there won't accept me for another month-- Something about improper military procedure."

"Okay. So why are you calling?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come for dinner tomorrow evening?"

"I don't know, Tristan. I have a lot of work to do. Not to mention the fact that Dean is one reference away from hunting you down."

"Please? This is my way of saying I am sorry for the way I have treated you."

"Hang on a sec." Rory covered the phone. "Mom, Tristan wants me to have dinner at his house tomorrow night. Can I go?"

"Tristan?"

"Yes."

"Kiss-and-tell Tristan?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am sorry, but you can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because we have plans for tomorrow."

"Plans? What plans?"

"We have a date."

"A date with who?"

"Luke and Jess."

"We will discuss this."

"There is nothing to discuss."

Rory gave her mom a dirty look. "Tristan, I am sorry, but my mom has already made plans for us."

"Well, how about Wednesday?"

"Town meeting."

"Thursday?"

"Paper."

"Friday?"

"Dinner with my grandparents... Hey why don't you join us? I know that my grandfather is a friend of your family, and I am sure my grandmother would love to have you over."

"Well if you are sure..."

"Let me run it by them... I know they will say yes. Call me back in ten minutes. That will give you some time to talk the drill sergeant into it."

"Drill sergeant?"

"Um... your dad."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Talk to you in few." Rory hung up with Tristan and dialed her grandparents' number.

"Gilmore residence," her grandmother answered on the first ring.

"Grandma, hi."

"Rory, has something happened? You sound nervous."

"No, everything is fine... I was just calling to ask if I could invite someone to dinner this Friday."

"I don't see why not. Who is it that you are thinking of asking?"

"Tristan DuGrey. He goes to Chilton with me."

"The DuGrey's are good friends of ours. They are always welcome here. I am glad to see that you are finally making friends at school. I will see you on Friday then."

"Thanks, Grandma." Rory hung up the phone and turned to her mother. "A double date?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"Yes."

"Luke?"

"Yes."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Jess?"

"That would be the general idea."

"No."

"No?"

"Mom, I can't date Jess."

"Don't think of it as a date... Think of it as entertaining a friend."

"Is that what this is for you?"

"No, for me it is a date."

"Okay, I guess. But I am only doing this for Luke."

"For Luke?"

"Yes."

"You are only doing this for Luke?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because Luke has had a thing for you since forever, and I want to make sure that you don't back out of this."

"Ugh. There is no way that you are my daughter."

"Mom and Luke sitting in a tree." The phone rang, and Lorelei answered while Rory continued teasing her, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Hey, five-year-old... it is for you."

"Hello?"

"Do I want to know what is going on?"

"Um, Tristan, Hi. I was just teasing my mom. So what did the drill Sargent say?"

"Dad said I can go. But there is a catch."

"A catch? I am afraid to ask."

"He wants me to bring you by here first."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that."

"Does that mean you will?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean what could it hurt? Pick me up around five."

"How do I get to your house?"

"I will email you directions."

"Okay, see you Friday then." Tristan hung up the phone.

"Dang."

"Ooh, strong language there, missy," Lorelei teased Rory.

"His dad wants to meet me."

"This can't be good."

"What am I going to tell Dean?"

"I thought we had this discussion before your big premiere. We aren't going to tell Dean."

"You set me up on a date with Jess, and I am not supposed to tell my boyfriend?"

"Oh, that... No, I wouldn't tell him that either."

"You are so not helping this relationship."

Dean knocked on the kitchen door. He had been standing on the back porch for ten minutes listening to what was being said between Rory and Lorelei. He had heard everything.

"Hey, you." Rory tried to kiss him, but he turned his head. "What is with you?"

"I heard you two arguing?"

"I am sorry, Dean. I am so sorry. How much did you hear?"

"That you have a date with Jess and that you are keeping something else from me."

"The Jess thing was totally mom's idea. I was the only way that she could go out with Luke."

"Well, okay. I guess I can live with that. But what are you keeping from me?" Dean sounded angry.

"That I love you."

"Rory."

"Okay, but remember that I love you."

"Yeah, yeah... will you tell me... NOW."

"Well, when we were broken up, I went to a Chilton party."

"And what happened?"

"Tristan was there with Summer. They got into a huge fight; she dumped him in front of everyone. I started talking to him." Rory was fighting back tears. "I don't know how it happened. I didn't want it to happen, but it did."

"What?"

"Tristan and I... we... kissed."

"You what? I don't believe this."

"Dean, I..."

"That is why you asked me to leave your rehearsal, wasn't it? Tristan was about to tell me, wasn't he?"

"Yes," Rory said with tears steaming down her face.

"I don't believe this. I... Ugh. I can't talk to you right now." Dean walked out the door.

"Dean, please don't go." Rory chased after him. "I love you, Dean."

Dean stopped. "How long after we broke up was it?"

Rory started crying harder. She had never lied to Dean before. She didn't want to start now.

"How long?"

"The next night."

"I don't want to see you again. Bye."

Rory turned to her mother, "are you happy now?"

"Rory, are you okay?" Rory went to her room and slammed the door. "Rory, honey, I am going to go to Luke's and get you some coffee. I will be back as quick as I can."

Something just didn't feel right. Tristan couldn't figure out what it could be. It had been over an hour since Rory said she would email him, and he still hadn't received the directions. It just wasn't like her.

He got into his car. He knew the way to Stars Hollow. Maybe if he stopped by Miss Patty's studio where they had rehearsed, someone could give him directions. As he neared Stars Hollow, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Tristan was a little nervous. He hadn't been given permission to go out.

"Hey," it was Rory.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was kind of wondering if by some chance you could come by. I could really use someone to talk to right now."

"Um, sure, but you will have to tell me how to get there." Tristan saw Miss Patty's. "I know how to get to Miss Patty's place... Just tell me from there." Tristan followed the directions as she gave them to her.

"How soon until you get here?" Rory asked him.

"Sooner than you may think." Tristan hung up the phone and pulled into her driveway.

Rory heard a car door and walked out onto the front porch. "Where were you when I called?"

"In front of Miss Patty's," Tristan grinned. His smile faded when he saw the redness around her eyes. "You have been crying, what happened?"

Rory threw herself into his arms and began sobbing, "We had a terrible fight and we broke up."

Tristan held her gently stroking her back. He kissed her on the forehead, and waited for her words to sink in. Rory and Dean had broken up... and she called him. Tristan pulled away from her and led her inside. He found his way into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. As he handed her a cup, he asked for details, "From the beginning, tell me everything."

"It might take a while."

"I am here as long as you want me to be."

"Well, it started a few months ago. Luke's nephew had gotten into some trouble and came to live with Luke. Jess doesn't really fit in here. He is a nice enough guy, but he just... I don't know. I know he has feelings for me, and we have a lot in common, but I just can't bring myself to think of him like that."

"Jess would be Luke's nephew?"

"Yeah... so then came the play."

"I see."

"And mom and I had a long talk about whether or not to tell Dean about the kiss. We decided it would be better if he didn't find out."

"Yeah, I remember that conversation. Go on."

"Then today, when you called, mom told me about making plans with Luke and Jess... Like a double date. Well, we got into an argument. While we arguing, Dean arrived on the back porch."

"Ouch. How much did he hear?"

"Everything... including mom say we weren't telling him about any of this-- the date or the kiss. So he asked me... I had no choice, I had to tell him. God, this sucks."

There was a knock on the front door. "I will get it," Tristan volunteered. He opened the door to find Dean standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"I left something at Miss Patty's the other night," Tristan lied. "I just stopped by to see if maybe Rory had picked it up for me."

"Whatever." Dean started to walk away. Tristan walked onto the porch and closed the door.

"You really are an ass." Dean kept walking. "She is better off without you. You never did deserve her."

Dean turned around, his eyes showing only sadness. "You are right. Tell Rory that I am sorry... Let her know that I..."

"Let me know what?" Rory had walked outside to see what was going on.

"Rory, I am sorry. The real reason I came over earlier was to tell you that I am moving back to Chicago. Tristan is right though, I never did deserve someone as special as you. I am sorry." Dean took off. He didn't want Rory to see him cry.

Rory was fighting mad, but not at Tristan--at Dean. "How dare he? He breaks my heart because he doesn't have the guts to tell me that he is moving? God, what did I ever see in him?"

Lorelei walked up in time to hear her daughter's question. She silently wondered the same thing. "Rory, you all right?" She handed her a cup of coffee. "Who are you?" she asked Tristan.

"Tristan DuGrey."

"Kiss-and-tell DuGrey? Rory, what is Kiss-and-tell boy doing at my house?"

"Oh, he just stopped by for a quickie."

Tristan turned chalk white and then beet red in two seconds. Lorelei laughed at his color change.

"Hey, Funny Girl, you are embarrassing Mr. Kiss-and-tell."

"Dean's moving."

"Ah, now everything makes sense."

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can Tristan stay for dinner?"

"Um, sure, I guess."

Tuesday

The phone rang at the Gilmore house. Lorelei answered it. "Hello? Who died? Someone better have died for me to be woken up at five-thirty in the morning."

"Ms. Gilmore, I am sorry about calling so early. Is Rory up?"

"Tristan, hang on. I have to check."

"What, no kissing references this morning?" Tristan teased.

"Not before coffee," Lorelei said as walked downstairs and opened Rory's door. Rory was sitting at her computer. "Rory, catch." Lorelei tossed the cordless phone. It landed on the bed a good ten feet away from Rory.

"You throw like a girl," she teased. "Coffee's made," she said as she retrieved the phone. "Hello?"

"Rory, hey. Good, you are up."

"Tristan, hi... why are you calling so early?"

"I wanted to catch you before you left for school. Are you feeling any better today?"

"Yeah, I am good. I never got to thank you for what you did for me yesterday. It meant a lot to me."

"Yeah, don't mention it. I know you are busy later, but I was wondering if you could come over for a little bit after school today. I promise that I won't keep you too long. Please? It would mean a lot to me. I promise that you will be home in plenty of time to get ready."

"Um... okay. How do I get to your house?"

"I can pick you from school."

"I don't know..."

"I will meet you by the bus stop. Don't worry. Paris won't see me, I swear."

Rory smiled. "Okay, see you then."

As the final bell rang, Rory made her way to the front of the building. She was in a hurry to see Tristan, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

"Rory, wait up." It was Paris. "What's the rush?"

"I am kind of meeting someone."

"Oh, well this won't take but a minute. I need to you to look at this tonight." Paris handed her Louise's article. "I need it back tomorrow, but as you can see, Louise doesn't exactly have the best writing ability."

"What is this supposed to be? A salute to teacher's fashion?"

"Yeah, right. It was supposed to be on Headmaster Charlton."

"This is going to take all night." Rory looked up and saw Tristan looking at her through the passenger window of a car. "I have to run, but I will have this for you in the morning."

"Call if you need to discuss it," Paris shouted after her.

"That was a close one," Tristan said as he handed Rory a cup of coffee. "Coffee for the Lady."

"Ooh, I love you."

"Really?"

"Um, I was talking to the coffee."

"Weird girl."

"So what is so important that I had to almost ruin my Chilton life?"

"Ha, ha. My dad wants to meet you."

"So this was the drill sergeant's idea, huh?"

"Well, I wanted to see you, and he does want to talk to you about something. Do you think that you could refrain from calling 'the drill sergeant' when you talk to him?"

"Awe, you're no fun."

Tristan pulled into his driveway. His house was similar to her grandparents'. She was a little nervous until Tristan took hold of her hand. When she felt his touch, she knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He led her inside.

"Dad, we are here."

"Office."

Tristan led her through the maze of room stopping a closed door. Tristan knocked.

"Enter." His dad sounded like a drill sergeant to Rory. As they entered the room, Tristan introduced Rory to his dad.

"Please have a seat, Miss Gilmore. Would care for something to drink?"

"I would love some coffee if you have any."

"Tristan, go get your friend some coffee." Rory felt a twinge of panic as Tristan left the room.

"Miss Gilmore, there is a reason I wanted to meet you. I saw the way you spoke to my son the other night. I was impressed that he seemed to listen to you."

"It took the guy two months to learn my name and you think he listens to me?" Rory smiled.

"Rory... Do you mind if I call you Rory?"

"Please do."

"Rory, my son and I don't exactly have the best relationship. I have heard all about you from my wife. I know your grandfather very well. I have a proposition for you."

Rory nodded.

"I don't really want to send Tristan to North Carolina, but I can't let him go back to Chilton unless I know for sure that he won't get involved with those delinquents again. Tristan respects you."

"Sir, what are you suggesting?"

"I will pay you five hundred dollars a month to look out for him."

"You want to pay me to be friends with your son?"

"Yes. What do you say?"

"I can't do that. Tristan helped me a lot yesterday and now... Ugh. I have never been so insulted in my life." Rory stormed out the door, nearly bumping into Tristan.

"Are you all right?" Tristan had never seen her this furious.

Rory just walked away without answering.

Tristan looked down at the cup of coffee in his hand. "What did you say to her, dad?"

His dad just walked back into his office.

The ride back to Stars Hollow was a silent one. "Rory?" They were sitting in her driveway. "I don't know what dad said to you, but I am sorry."

"Tristan, he wants to pay me to hang out with you."

"He what? God, I am so sorry. I had no idea. He didn't tell me."

"Yeah, sure. It's not your fault. I will see you Friday." Rory walked into the house, slamming the door behind her. "God, damn it."

"Rory, hunny, what is it?" Lorelei asked.

"Ugh, no wonder he acts that way, he gets it from his father."

"Um, okay. What happened?"

"Tristan's father just offered me five hundred dollars a month to hang out with his son."

"Do what?"

"Yeah. Poor Tristan. No wonder he acts like a jerk."

"What did you do?"

"I left. I can't believe him."

"Dad, I can't believe you. You just ruined my entire life. How could you?" Tristan has stormed into his dad's office. Something that was never done.

"What are you going on about?"

"You offered the girl of dreams money to hang out with me. You have just ruined any chance I ever had of getting together with her. God, I hate you. How could you do this to me?" Tristan ran out of the room. He got into his car. He didn't know where he was going. He only knew that he could be in the same house as his father.

"Come on, Rory. We need to get you some coffee."

"Good idea. Maybe I can get Luke to talk to Tristan's dad for me."

"Oh, yeah, let's sick Luke on him, that will make him sorry." They walked to Luke's still making comments about Tristan's dad. By the time they got there, Rory was actually able to laugh at the situation.

"I was just about to close," Luke said in lue of a greeting.

"Coffee. I need coffee," Rory said.

"Um, no."

"Please?" Lorelei begged. "We just suffered a great insult."

Luke turned and started a fresh pot of coffee. He then turned the sign on the door to "closed." "All right. Who did it?"

"Well, Tristan called this morning at the ungodly hour of five-thirty this morning."

"Okay, so he has a death wish."

"He insisted that I come over after school to meet his dad."

"Awe, the little boy wanted his girlfriend to meet his parents," Luke teased.

"Hardly." Rory continued. "His dad offered me money to hang out with him"

"Give me his address."

"Luke, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to hurt the bastard that did this to my little Rory."

"Luke, I had no idea that you cared so much."

Jess walked downstairs. "Who did what to Rory?" He demanded.

"Some rich ass hole just offered Rory money to hang out with his snotty little brat."

"Hey, Tristan isn't a snotty little brat. He was a big help yesterday when Dean dumped me." No one, least of all Rory, could believe what she had just said.

"Dean dumped you?" Jess asked. He never liked Dean and now he had a reason to hurt him.

"Yeah, we got into an argument yesterday, and he dumped me."

"That stupid, arrogant, pampas..."

"Hey, Jess, don't waist your breath. He isn't worth it."

As they sat there talking, a strange car pulled up to the diner. Tristan walked in.

"We are closed," Luke said.

"I can see that," Tristan said. "I just wanted to talk to Rory for a moment."

Rory turned around. "Tristan? What are you doing here?"

"I came to say that I am sorry for the way my father acted." He handed her a dozen yellow roses. "I have no idea what possessed him to be such a demon."

Rory stood up and hugged him. "I feel like I should apologize to you. I know it wasn't your fault. I think I understand why you were such a jerk for so long."

"Well, I just thank god that you were able to see past that." Tristan said with a small grin. "Well, I will leave you to your gathering. I have some things I have to take care of. I will see you on Friday, Rory."

Wednesday

"Hey, Paris, I have that rewrite for you."

"Great. We can go over it after school. Hey, was that Tristan that picked you up yesterday?"

"Um, yeah. It was."

"Oh, I thought that he left already."

"No, he hasn't left yet."

"Listen, my parents are having a little get together this weekend. Maybe, if you don't have too much going on you could stop by."

"Really? That would be cool."

"Saturday night?"

"I think I am free, but I have to double-check with my mom. She has been going crazy lately. She has had me double date with her."

"Well, you could bring her and your dates if you want."

"That is nice of you, Paris. I will let you know something tonight."

The bell rang after last period. Today is full of surprises, Rory thought as she made her way to her locker. "Rory Gilmore, please report to Headmaster Charlton's office."

Great. This is all I need. Rory thought as she made her way to the headmaster's office.

"Miss Gilmore, there is an urgent phone call for you."

"Hello?"

"Rory, I need your help."

"Mr. DuGrey?"

"Tristan is missing. I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"I will pick you up in a few minutes. I need you to help me find him."

"Okay."

Rory rushed out of the school. Tristan. My god, I hope he is all right. She spotted Mr. DuGrey. He barely had the car stopped when she jumped in. "What happened?"

"He came home after dropping you off yesterday. He started yelling about me ruining his life and then took off. I haven't heard from him since. My father is going to me."

"I saw him yesterday around five-- you are looking for him because of your father?" Rory couldn't believe what he had just said. "Turn here."

"Where are you taking me?"

"My grandparents' house. I need to do something." Rory rang the bell. Her grandmother answered the door. "Rory, what a nice surprise."

"Grandma, do mind if I use the phone for a minute?"

"Not at all, dear."

"Mr. Dugrey," Rory called to the man still sitting in the car, "it might be better if you come inside." Rory went up to her room. She dialed Tristan's cell phone. "The customer you are calling is unavailable or has traveled outside the calling area."

"God, Damn it."

Rory heard a noise behind her. "Such language, young lady. You should be ashamed of yourself," Tristan teased.

Rory jumped into Tristan's arms. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"What did I do?"

"You're dad had me freaking out. He didn't know where you were."

"That was kind of the point. I don't want him to know. I called my grandfather last night. He is on his way over here. I am not going to let my father get away this, Rory."

Rory's pager went off. She looked at the number. "Shit."

"What is it?"

"I was supposed to meet Paris after school. I better call her. By the way, the drill sergeant is down stairs," she said as she dialed Paris's cell. " Paris, sorry, emergency. Um is the article all right?"

"Just what exactly is a 'snicklefritz'?"

"I am sorry. My mom was messing around with my computer. It is her nickname for Headmaster Charlton."

"Okay. So I just have to change the word 'snicklefritz' to 'Headmaster Charlton', and we are all set. Hey, is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Just a little crisis that was quickly resolved." Rory gave Tristan a dirt look.

"Good, I am glad everything is all right. I was a little worried when you didn't show after getting called into Charlton's office."

"I have to go. Call me at home tonight if you need anything else."

"Okay, bye."

Rory hung up the phone and turn to Tristan. "How long until your grandfather gets here?"

As if to answer Rory's question the doorbell rang. "Oh, I would guess that is him now."

"Stay here."

"Janlen, what a nice surprise," Emily greeted. "My goodness, a DuGrey reunion in my home," she joked.

"What?" Tristan's father asked.

"Mr. DuGrey, might I have a word with you?" Rory asked Tristan's grandfather.

"You must be Rory. I would know you anywhere from my grandson's description. What is it, young lady?"

"Could you come with me for just a moment?"

"Of course, my dear."

Rory lead him upstairs to her room, where Tristan was waiting.

"Grandfather. He has outdone himself this time," Tristan said after giving his grandfather a hug.

"What did he do now?"

"Well, as you know I got into some trouble for pulling a prank."

"Yeah, I had heard. There was talk of Military school. I told your father that he wasn't allowed to do that."

"Yeah, well, he came up with his own plan. He offered Rory money to be my friend."

"What?"

"Yes, sir," Rory interjected. "Five hundred a month to be Tristan's friend."

"Of all the stupid, pigheaded... excuse me, children." Janlen walked downstairs to confront his son. "Would you care to explain why you took it upon yourself to try to destroy a friendship that has lasted almost a hundred years?"

"I will leave you two to talk," Emily said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"This concerns you too, Emily. Please stay."

"Father, I was only thinking of Tristan."

"You weren't thinking at all."

"If I ever hear of you pulling another stunt like this, I will take back all the money I have given you over the years. As of tomorrow, Tristan will be returning to Chilton. Any disciplinary action towards him will be administered by me and me alone. And you will apologize to young Miss Gilmore, her mother and her grandparents for what you did. This is a respectable family, and I expect you to treat them as such. If you ever offer anyone money to be Tristan's friend, I will see that you are cut off without so much as a penny to your name."

"What are you going on about?" Emily asked in confusion.

"It seems my idiotic son offered your lovely granddaughter money to hang out with my grandson. I also understand that had just formed a tentative friendship when this bonehead did this."

"I am sorry, Emily. I was only thinking of Tristan. Everyone knows that your granddaughter would be a good influence over him."

"It is not me you should be apologizing to. Go now and make your apology to Rory. If she is willing to forgive you, then so am I."

"God, Rory. I am so sorry."

"Tristan, it is not your fault."

"I can't believe my father would do this to you."

"Why did you leave your parents house?"

"Because of the insult he gave you. I still can't believe that he would do that."

"Tristan, he was only thinking of you."

"I can't believe you are actually defending what he did."

"Tristan..."

"I guess that is just one of the many reasons..."

"He is right behind you." "that I love you." they said at the exact same time.

"Tristan," his father said from the doorway, "may I have a word alone with Miss Gilmore?"

"No," Tristan answered, trying to shelter Rory from whatever taunts his father might be ready to throw at her.

"Tristan," Rory smiled at him. "It will be all right. I will shout if I need you."

"Okay." he reluctantly agreed. He shut the door behind himself and went in search of his grandfather.

"Miss Gilmore, I..."

"My name is Rory." Rory's tone was a little colder than she intended.

"Rory, I want to ... that is... I apolo... I ... "

"Apologize?" Rory supplied the word that Tristan's father seemed to have trouble saying.

"Yes, I apologize for the great insult I have given you. You see, I was only thinking of Tristan. I know what a good natured person you are, and I thought that if you were around my son, some of your goodness might rub off on him. I know I shouldn't have done that. I didn't think."

"I guess that is where Tristan gets it from."

"Gets what from?"

"Whenever Tristan and I are in the same room together, he has a habit of saying things before he thinks. I guess, since this seems to be an inherited condition, one you obviously got from your mother, I can forgive you this once."

"God, I can understand why Tristan likes you so much. You are a far better person than I, Rory. I only hope that my behavior won't stop you from being friends with my son."

"Well, that is something that he and I have to work out, without any interference from you." Rory stressed the last part of that statement. "So, we have an understanding?" Rory asked the man cowering before her.

Mr. DuGrey nodded.

"Good. Now I think I have something to discuss with your son. If you will excuse me." Rory couldn't be sure, but she thought that Tristan's father bowed as she left the room. She almost ran into Tristan's grandfather as she exited the room.

"Grandpa DuGrey," she said without thinking, "do you know where Tristan went?"

"Grandpa DuGrey?"

"I am sorry, sir, it just came out."

"I think I like the sound of that," Janlen smiled. "Tristan is downstairs in the study, admiring that lovely portrait of you."

"Thank you."

"Is everything all right up here?"

"Yes, everything is fine, Grandpa DuGrey," Rory said with a smile, as she set off to find Tristan. She stood in the doorway of her grandfather's study. She watched in awe as Tristan stared at the portrait that she had sat for just last month. She couldn't help but notice the adoration in his eyes as he stared.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

Tristan jumped at the sound of her voice. "Yeah, it is a good likeness of you. When was it done?"

"Grandma and I surprised Grandpa with it a few weeks ago. I wasn't sure about it at first. It seemed kind of strange, looking at myself up on the wall, but Grandpa really loves it."

"It is original. I don't think I have ever seen a portrait of someone reading before."

"Well, it was the only pose that Mom and Grandma could agree upon."

Tristan just smiled.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"That you love me?"

Tristan swallowed hard. He didn't know how to answer that question. He looked into her eyes. The look there was all the answer she needed.

"Tristan, I can't say that I love you... but I do have strong feelings for you."

"I know," Tristan said glumly. "You hate me. You said it loud enough for the whole school to hear."

"I don't hate you. I never did. I was mad at you for taking my books. I could never hate you." Rory said, looking deep into his eyes. "There is just something about you. I don't get you. I love our sparring matching. You have a quick wit... you keep me on my toes. I enjoy the little moments that we share, but... I am just not ready to take that next step just yet. I need a little more time."

"How much more?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I know one way we could find out," Tristan said, his blue eyes full of laughter as he made his way towards her.

Rory stood her ground. "What do you suggest? Kissing me?"

Tristan stopped directly in front of her. "Yeah. See, when we kissed at that party, I knew you were the one for me."

Rory's jaw dropped, she was speechless. Tristan leaned in slowly, giving her plenty of time to stop him. The wait was driving her crazy. She could smell that bold scent that was Tristan; she could almost taste his lips. In the end, it was she that initiated the kiss, surprising both of them. Her arms wrapped around him, and his around her.

It was Janlen who found them. He let out a little chuckle as he watched the two. He pulled the door shut to let them have a moment more of privacy. They jumped apart at the sound of the door closing.

"Well, my dear, what do you think?" Tristan asked Rory with the little smirk he reserved just for her.

"I think that this could be start of something beautiful," Rory smiled.

Thursday

At five-thirty in the morning at the Gilmore house, the phone rang. "What do you want, Tristan?" Lorelei asked.

"Good morning to you, too, Lorelei. Would it be all right with you if I came over and drove Rory to school?"

"It's her call." Lorelei threw the phone on Rory's bed. "Where is the coffee?"

"All ready made, sweet mother of mine who still can't throw." Rory joked as she picked up of the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous, want a ride to school?"

"Only if there is coffee waiting for me in your car."

"Yes, and I will have some for your mom too."

"Good, then how soon until you get here?"

"Five minutes..." the door bell rang, "... or less?"

Rory opened the door. There stood Tristan grinning, holding two cups of coffee.

"Ooh, coffee," Lorelei came running. "Good boy. Ror, this one's a keeper." She said as took the cup he was offering.

"I concur," Rory said as took the other cup and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As they pulled into the Chilton parking lot, Rory grinned. "I bet you didn't think you would ever see this place again."

"I knew it was just a matter of time. Now being with you... that is what I thought was impossible." He leaned over and kissed her.

"You know your fan club is going to be disappointed," she said. The sparkle in her eyes told him that she didn't care. As they got out of his car they were met with all kind of strange looks--Tristan because everyone thought he had left and Rory because she was with Tristan.

As they stopped by Rory's locker, Paris saw them. "It is about time," she said with a grin. "I was beginning to wonder if you two were ever going to catch on. Rory, I need to talk to you later about a special assignment... it just came up and after what you were able to do that piece on Headmaster Charlton, I want you to have it. I would like to talk to you about it at lunch... that is if I can steal you away from Tristan for five minutes."

"Sure thing, Paris." Rory was relieved that Paris was taking everything so well. Rory felt like the lucky person alive. She might have been born in a humble way, but like her mother before her, she had found a way to thrive in a world completely different than the one she grew up in.


End file.
